mutantxfandomcom-20200213-history
Lorna Templeton
To bolster her compromised immune system, Genomex scientists spliced Lorna’s DNA with that of a scorpion before she was born. As a result, Lorna could sprout deadly stingers from her wrists and release a pink pheromone gas from neck pores which caused men to become obsessed with her. History Shalimar Fox and Jesse Kilmartin intervened as GS agents were pursuing Lorna, who stung one agent to death and gassed a second, Carl Ames. Under Lorna’s spell, Carl informed her of Mason Eckhart’s plan to buy the anomite computer virus from scientist Dr. Tork. Carl shot Shalimar as Mutant X attempted to keep the anomite from Lorna, but Brennan Mulwray recognized his former associate Tony Reese among Lorna’s team and tracked him to her apartment. Lorna seduced Brennan and conspired with him to sell the anomite to Mason. When Tony became jealous, Lorna murdered him. After an enchanted Brennan chose to protect Lorna over his former teammates, Adam Kane sent Shalimar to surreptitiously innoculate him with an anti-venom he had created from Carl’s blood. Seeing that her charms had become ineffective, Lorna stung Brennan, only to be knocked unconscious by Shalimar. GS agent Vance Halloran captured Lorna, but she gassed him before he could place a subdermal governor on her. The two eloped with the money in Genomex’s safe. Powers Lorna's mutation has given her physical and mental characteristics of an arachnid, specifically from the species Androctonus australis. Granting her a heightened immune system and functional organs such as extendable stingers which she can protrude from her wrists, and pheromone ducts which she can release from her neck pores. She releases the deadly three-pronged stinger from beneath the skin of each of her wrists, which carry a very potent venom that contains powerful neurotoxins that can either paralyze or cause cardiac arrest, thereby killing her prey. Giving her instant access to one of the world's most dangerous poisons. Lorna also has the ability to generate powerful pheromones, that she emits from the pores of her neck in the form of a pink mist: once the pheromones are inhaled by her prey they become instantly and unconditionally in love and obey her, and they would strive to protect her from any harm, even to the point of violently attacking their own loved ones. She is able to use her pheromones to seduce multiple victims at once. Her ability seems to only work on human men, no matter their sexual orientation, although her powers don't seem to affect non-humans like GS Agent Vance Halloran: who have proved immune to her pheromone seduction attempts. Although Lorna 's pheromone power makes men become obsessed with her, she is also exceptionally beautiful. She is often described as dangerously attractive. To make herself even more attractive to her prey, she usually dresses up to emphasize that natural beauty. As a result of her "secondary mutation", her feral powers were enhanced so that much like her scorpion counterpart; she has become unusually long lived compared to humans and will retain her youthful appearance basically forever. The only down side to Lorna's power is that because her human and arachnid physiology are constantly rejecting each other, it makes her prone to acts of violence. So she has to contently control her scorpion nature and her instinct to kill. Telepaths seem to also have a hard time get a clear hit from her. Insectums are an extremely rare type of Feral and not much is known about them, but typically they possess the DNA of various insect or arachnid breeds, including scorpion, beetle, wasp, hornet, yellowjacket and spiders. Category:Mutants